A Frozen Tale
by Palleas
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover story set in Disney's Frozen, that's all you need to know, now proceed if you dare.
1. A Tale of Two Princes

_(Author's notes: I love Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons but I strongly disagree that the Big Four become a random groups of teenage animated characters by adding every new hero/ine that comes out. There is a balance there, besides, the fandom name needn't sound more silly as it is. So, here was an idea that popped out in my head while I was watching Disney's Frozen. Insomnia and itchy crossover inspiration really does nag at me. Also I saw a video of this when I thought of searching up the idea. Well, nice to see that it came across others, didn't want to think I was too far-fetched._

_Note: The setting's Frozen, the rest are up to the respective characters.)_

* * *

The night was cold. As it always is in the North.

Not the deathly chill that would remind one of discomfort and sullen thoughts, no. The chill was calm and peaceful, welcomed, if anything. There was assurance in it. The sky was cloaked in shimmering black, draped with the bright hue of the auroras: dancing veils of iridescent light streaking the heavens.

Glimmering, pulsating as the hours ticked by, moving across the air, over the mountain-tops, illuminating the pale snow with pastel hues.

Even the layers draping the castle down below the foot of the mountain range. The stately abode was as silent as any home in the capital, warmth seeping through its walls in the breath of winter.

The moonlight fell heavily on the land, making the water of the lake glimmer in the night, falling through frosty windows of its good people.

And, through the window of a little prince.

His ornate room was cast in the soft blue light, making clear the young boy's pale features.

Fair skin and an odd shade of stark white for his locks, the young prince lay under his covers snugly, lost in dreams peppered by the sandman, as with any child in the realm.

Except one.

"…_Jack…"_

A little brown head popped up at the edge of the bed, wide green eyes gawking at the sleeping boy.

"_Psst!" _the toddler hissed, clambering up on to the bed and plopping on to Jack.

"Jack! Wake up! Wake up!_ Wake up!" _the tiny little fellow squeaked, shaking his brother incessantly.

"_Hiccup, go back to sleep…" _the older boy replied drowsily, plunging back to his dreams, clutching his pillow

"I just can't!" Hiccup said, falling back on him as if Jack were a cushion, "The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake!" he moaned, casting a glance on the dancing auroras outside the tall glass window.

"So we have to play!" he proposed, freckled face dipped with excitement.

It never was fun to play alone. Jack was the epitome of fun. Everyone, thought so, too. He could make even the grumpiest person lighten up and laugh in the worst of times…

"Go play by yourself!" Jack chuckled, kicking him out of bed.

Little Hiccup fell on the carpeted floor with a small yelp, pouting.

How to get Jack out of bed? With little toes wiggling, a beam crossed his face.

He scrambled back on to the bed, tumbling back down clumsily but succeeded the second time, prying Jack's eye open with his tiny fingers. Jack shut them back quickly, holding on to his covers stubbornly. The night was cold and sleeping went well with such weather.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Hiccup cooed.

Jack opened his blue eyes, a spark of mischief in them as he grinned.

But that was a long, long time ago.

* * *

Hiccup honestly had no idea what had caused the rift between him and his brother.

Jack being the heir was one idea. But that didn't seem to answer much. It was as if something had been lost out of bonds of family. Was it something he did? Perhaps…

Though knowing Jack, he would say something if Hiccup did. But there was no word.

One day, he just moved out of their nursery.

Was it because Jack had to grow up?

Hiccup sat alone in the old room, now half-empty, cast in afternoon light. Growing up was that hard? He wished it wasn't. Apparently, growing up meant letting go of the things you enjoyed in childhood.

He cast an upwards glance at the mirror standing at the end of the room, reflecting his small form hunched over in the silence. My goodness, what was that white thing on his hair?

Was he growing up, as well? It's not that quick, is it? People grow white hair-what if he grows old too quickly!?

They always knew that Jack would one day be king. It was just…they had no idea what it truly meant.

But had hoped it just was a little change. Maybe Jack being a bit busier on his lessons?

Yes, indeed. He saw less and less of him around the castle. When he asked, they would say that Jack was at his classes or practicing something princely that Hiccup was not brought into yet.

Come the times when the weather was good or there was some new delight to see, Hiccup came running to Jack's door, expecting him to open it with that excited grin he always had. They've always had fun together.

"Jack?"

There he was, closing his door! Hiccup ran towards it, but it shut right before him. Huh, maybe he just didn't see…

Knocking on the ornate painted wood, he called out, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Nothing.

"Come on, let's go and play!" he invited cheerily, his neat green winter coat swishing about him as he teetered on his feet.

He doesn't see him, anymore, does he? It's like jack had gone away completely.

"Come out the door!" the toddler said, dropping on all fours and peeking under the gap on the door.

They used to be best friends, didn't they? Thick as thieves…but not anymore. He wished he'd tell him why.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!?" Hiccup called out again, banging at the door with his tiny fist, an uncomfortable feeling of creeping to his chest, "I-It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

"…go away, Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked, dropping his hand.

"Ok-Okay…bye."

* * *

Jack stared out the window, a bright beam on his face as the snow fell, covering nearly every surface to be seen with that wondrous chill of Yule. How he missed snowball fights…

His bright blue eyes scoured the wintry scene hungrily, pale hands pressed against the glass.

Suddenly, frost bloomed where his skin touched the surface, spreading out in the blink of an eye. He gasped, retracting from it.

That day, he was given gloves.

"…_conceal it…you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."_

* * *

The empty rooms of the large castle loomed about him all the time, reminding Hiccup of the silent air hanging. At first it was quite bearable, he could keep himself entertained with his usual games. But there some games you just couldn't play alone.

So stopped playing, altogether.

Whether he found out that he was rather clumsy or he had grown to be, it didn't really matter. Books were good past-times, but somehow he found himself reading more and more everyday.

Not like he had anything better to do.

He still knocked at Jack's door from time to time, however, hoping he'd come out to come and just _talk. _But the intervals between those moments became longer and longer.

He wrote as much as soon as he learned how to write, noting down nearly everything he found to be interesting in the castle, from the old paintings down to the movement of the pendulum in a grandfather clock.

Even his speech was somehow impeded.

Interacting with their parents on the few occasions they were present didn't help much, nor the small phrases servants bothered to speak in-between chores. He often found himself stammering or mumbling, stumbling over his own words most of them time, even more when he got flustered. Not very becoming of a prince.

Hiccup had become quite the talker, despite that.

But he often talked to himself.

Sometimes he thought he was going mad.

He drew more and more into himself and his works that when he had grown to be a young lad (an quite a few inches), he often didn't stop to knock at Jack's door, anymore.

Some days, he would come across Jack in the halls or at some classes, though it seemed Jack often avoided him, finishing his work before Hiccup could even start.

But it seemed he could not walk away from him during swordplay lessons.

It was clear, however, that Jack did not want to have anything to do with him other than that. He was a skilled swordsman, with years more to his practice than his younger brother. The outcome was always a defeat on Hiccup's behalf.

And Jack would leave with nothing more than a small bow as he handed his sword to the servant attending them.

"One day…" Hiccup caught his breath as he wiped the small cut on his chin with his glove.

* * *

"…_the royal ship has sunk! The royal couple never reached English soil!"_

The words rang loud in the halls, casting a chill colder than any dead winter down everyone's back.

The kingdom fell in black mourning, no music nor merriment of any sort was celebrated in the proximity of the palace. They didn't even have anything to bury. The black coffins were empty. The ground under the tombstones is hollow.

Hiccup donned royal garments that day as he always did, only they were as black as everyone else's'. He stood there on the graveyard long after everyone gave him their condolences. Nodding to their small sentiments, he avoided the gaze of officials, advisers, servants and even the unseeing stare of the guards posted.

He thought it was impossible to have gotten the palace any more colder.

"…you promised you'll be back." he breathed, hands forming into fists.

Jack didn't even show up at the burial.

Hiccup found himself marching down the corridors, his dark cloak billowing about him, green eyes flaring. There was no clumsiness to his gait nor stumble to his speech, anymore. Rage brought a sudden straightforwardness in him.

"JACK!" he bellowed, banging his fists on the crown prince's door, anger boiling in him.

How dare he not pay the single respect they can pay!? Jack may be able to do away with his uncalled apathy towards him, but this…

Jack was lucky he did not have a sword in hand. And although Hiccupknew he would lose at that, he'd sure to give it a whack given the chance.

"COME OUT! COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" Hiccup yelled, voice ringing in the deserted halls.

"GET OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" he heaved, anger ebbing away, replaced by a gushing desperation as he fell to his knees.

"…I know you're in there…" he breathed, head bowed against the door.

Hiccup felt his eyes water as he turned the other way and leaned back against it, staring blankly out the window dimming at twilight.

"People were asking where you've been," he managed to sputter, chest rising and falling shakily. He cleared his throat, he tried to string his sentences together as the uneasiness of talking fell on him again.

"They say _'have courage'_…codswallop," he huffed, "All I could do is try…you bloody well know I'm out here, brother."

As always, nothing. It was as if he was talking to one of the paintings. Only there was no face to even see.

"There's only us now…what the hell are we gonna do?" he sighed hopelessly, closing his eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Jack sat the same way. Hopeless, forlorn.

He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes, not letting tears fall. Or was he unable to weep, now?

Jack kept his hood over his head, hugging his knees to his chest. Not that it made him feel any warmer.

He had nothing.

They were just…snatched away out of the blue. The sea swallowing them whole, leaving nothing behind but memories of embraces and true smiles all those years ago. He brought this on them.

If only he wasn't cursed, they'd have been happy. And perhaps they needn't leave.

He covered his ears as Hiccup banged on his door in desperation, feeling a stab at his chest at every bang.

The air was frozen in a dead chill in his room, everything frosted or iced over, snowflakes hanging in the air. But it wasn't as cold as how he felt now.

Tables were flipped over, chairs kicked aside in his fit of rage. A mirror laid on the floor, shattered, some jagged glass tipped in red blood, trailing back to where he sat. His hand twitched at the sting of the cold on his bloody knuckles.

Hiccup had fallen silent outside, mumbling things as he always did.

"_...do you wanna build a snowman…?" _his younger brother said under his breath.

The sentence was spoken out of habit. Or some distant nostalgia.

Jack bowed his head in his cold hands, wishing that his touch would freeze himself over, overtaking his head, turning him to ice so that he wouldn't have to wake up ever again.

Hiccup simply sat there, in his black clothes, thinking empty thoughts as the shadows fell about him, wearing the same shade of black.

* * *

_(Please leave your reviews! Would you like to see this continued?)_


	2. Once Upon a December

_(Author's notes: by public demand, I am continuing this fanfiction. Though **this isn't the same story in Frozen, okay?**_

_Also, since Hic and Jack have different 'fathers' or father figure, in Jack's case, I have found a snug solution to what their King father her looks like. North and Stoick are pretty much similar, and North had brown hair when he was younger, like Stoick's. They have the same build and stuff, so they may look similar as well in a younger age. If you wanna know what the King would look like, search pictures of young Nicholas St. North.)_

* * *

_Three years later._

"…_milord?"_

"…yeah?" he yawned, shifting his blanket comfortably around him.

"…_sorry to wake you-"_

"No, no, no! I've been up for _hours!" _Hiccup lied, eyelids heavy as he forced himself to sit up. A book clattered to the floor. Fallen asleep while reading, again.

Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs off the bed, "Who is it!?" he called out drowsily.

"_It's Gobber, sir. The gates will open soon, time to get ready." _Replied his manservant outside his door.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Hiccup stumbled out of his covers, brown hair in a mess, "…ready for what, exactly?"

"_Er…your brother's coronation, milord?"_

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, sight landing on the royal outfit laid out for him on a mannequin at the end of his room, basked in the light of mid-morning. A tailored array of green and black. A fine coat, handsome trousers and a new set of boots. His sword lay polished atop the dresser (that may have been because he never did use it much, anyways).

"Oh, it's that day," he said quietly.

He did not exactly know how to feel about it. Nothing much would change except for titles, that is. His royal brother would be crowned king, though he practically already was for three years. He never had the gift of the gab, which he supposed was a disadvantage around people, but, it sure was rare to have anyone over. It's Jack's day, though and he and his brother were practically just acquaintances now that anything. He gets a crown, so?

Hiccup couldn't care less…but wait!

"It's coronation day…" he said slowly as if he had just been told.

"_Indeed, sir." _Gobber affirmed outside the door.

A beam descended on Hiccup's face, all traces of sleep gone, "IT'S CORONATION DAY!"

That means…

The gates will be open.

The guests will be welcomed in. Ambassadors from far and wide would come and see.

The palace wouldn't be quiet, no, not for long. The gates…will be open.

"_Milord? Are yeh alright in there?"_

"Gobber, make sure everything's prepared!" Hiccup said with a regal air as he crossed his room, _"We're going to have a party, after all…"_

* * *

"…yeh kno'ow, he's quite excited today, milord," said Maudy as she cleaned up at the table.

"Is he?" Jack said quietly as he peered out his window, seeing the throngs of people gathered by the docks outside the gates. Noble lords and ladies intermingling with commoners, everyone dressed in their finest array. And ships were still coming over the water. Sails cast in the wind, bright flags at the tops of their masts.

The kingdom was as bright as it ever was. From the royal study, he could hear the muffled merrymaking in the village square and all the busy hubbub downstairs as the palace staff prepared for the occasion.

"Oh, yes, the young prince is very…" the stout old maid said, stopping to look for the right word, "…motivated."

"Ah," Jack said with a small nod, turning to her, "That's quite…something, isn't it?"

Not that Hiccup never had incentive. But Jack knew that air that always hung about his brother. Pessimism. Perhaps from being cooped up in the palace? Most likely. It showed most especially when he would make sarcastic or snarky remarks in the few instances they saw eachother, whether in duel or crossing eachother's path in the halls.

"…_oh, yeah. Pain. LOVE it," _Hiccup once said with a roll of his eyes when he arrived late to swordplay lessons, clothes obviously donned in a hurry.

Unmotivated. That was one way to put him.

"Oh, the little lord never has any company, after all, sire," Maudy said, plucking up the breakfast tray from the table, "Must be just glad to have people over."

Jack gave a small grin, glancing out the window again.

He couldn't say the same for himself, though…

"Why, he seemed fascinated by the plates bein' laid out in the Great Hall!" Maudy laughed as she gathered and empty teacup and began to move towards the door, "…then he stuffed himself with chocolates out of nerve."

Jack fidgeted with his gloved hands as he stood by the window. If he hadn't gotten used to his nerves on his own, he's be stuffing his face with chocolates, as well.

"Anything else, Your Grace?"

"No, Maudy, that would be all."

The maid bowed out and closed the door behind her. The click of the lock made Jack let out a sigh of relief, crossing the room. His red cape trailed behind him, the folds having an air of royalty about them. That's the only real difference between nobles and peasants, after all. The illusion of looks.

The coronation was today. He just has to get through it and…the rest of his days, after that. Shouldn't be a big deal.

"This is going to be difficult," he huffed to himself, casting an upwards gaze at the portrait of the late king during his own coronation. An imposing figure. Kind yet fierce, in his hands the ceremonial sceptre and globe.

Jack slid off his gloves and picked up a candleholder and a sweets-box from the table below, holding it up in the same manner his father held the royal symbols in the painting.

His bare skin touched the metal surfaces, a frost rising to cloud their shine.

"…stop it...stop it…" he scolded himself under his breath. But the frost grew.

From the dainty floral forms to jagged layers of ice.

"One wrong move, Jackson," he reminded himself, putting them down hurriedly, "…and _everyone _will know."

He stared down at his pale hands as he always had whenever he was nervous.

Which was all the time, these days.

"…hold it together," he breathed, slipping on the cursed gloves again before he could touch anything else, "It's only for today."

He had to keep it together. He brought this on himself.

Oh, yes, Jack remembered. The very reason why his skin was cursed in wintry chill, casting anything he came into contact with in deathly cold. That's what they called it. A curse. But his parents chose to forget. Everyone did.

One of them forgetting without a choice.

But he never did. It loomed inside his head, clear as day. If only…

Brushing the thoughts aside, he opened his doors.

"_Tell the guards to open up the gates."_

* * *

_Darkness…that was the first thing he feared._

Not the cold or snow or ice. It was the darkness.

And shadows he did remember, like nightmares that did not cease even when one woke up. They were always there, rooted in Jack's mind. And the darkness made every other happy memory before it dim.

It had been years. Ages beyond the measure of count in the mind of youth. Or beyond the care of the heart to recall. Back when the world was a lovely place embraced in the light of childhood, where death did not exist and laughter mingled with madness in a fond dance each and every day.

"…we have to be careful!" whispered little Hiccup as he drew his coat about him.

"We will!" Jack chuckled, holding on to his brother's hands as they crept out of their chambers in the middle of the night.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Hiccup asked, holding on to him as they ran along the corridors. There was a small hint of worry in his voice, but his green eyes shone with excitement and wonder of a child.

"Shh…" Jack said, holding up a finger to his lips, scanning the area, "Just follow me, okay?"

"Okay," Hiccup beamed in full confidence.

Jack pulled his brown woollen cloak about him, trying to keep the chilly air from his skin. Their pale cheeks were rosy in the low temperatures, freckles rising to the surface.

The elder brother ran his hand through his brown hair, an identical shade to the little one, a mischievous grin on his face. He's snuck out of the castle a hundred times before. Jack was sure Hiccup would find it a delight, as well.

"Keep yourself warm, now," Jack told him, wrapping a green scarf around Hiccup's neck. The thick warm cloth covered half his little round face as he held on to Jack's arm.

They snuck out the back doors of the castle, usually used by servants on errands and delivery. Jack pried open the door a crack and they slipped out. Two children going unspotted in the crisp December night, across the blanket of snow, under the sky dancing with auroras.

"What if someone sees us?" Hiccup breathed, looking about as Jack closed the door behind him.

"…they'll send us back in," Hiccup said, getting rather jittery.

"Nah, we'll do fine," Jack told him and swiped a shepherd's crook standing idly by the stables.

From atop the watchtowers, perhaps a guard saw them or didn't. But if they did, they would only see a two stablehands out in the night for an errand or two. Nothing unusual.

"Got them?" Jack suddenly asked as they wound their way down the courtyards illuminated by lantern-light.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded, patting the bag by his side.

"Good."

"What's in this, Jack?"

"A surprise."

Instead of heading out into the more common parts of town like the square or the docks, Jack led his brother away from the streets. Away from the amber warmth of the lanterns and into the gloom of the far end of the palace.

Plunging into the darkened halls, Jack found the all-too familiar door to the north dock.

Moonlight poured in as the door swung open, the winter winds blowing at their faces as the expanse of the frozen sea lay beyond the grounds of the castle, a concrete dock stretching out with a deserted watchtower at the end of it. The silhouette of the mountains and the treeline loomed in the distance, alluring as the shimmering surface of pure ice.

"Wow…" Hiccup gaped, his green eyes wide.

"You've never been out this part, huh?" Jack smiled.

"No," Hiccup affirmed gladly.

"Good, now come on!"

Hiccup truly was curious on what Jack meant to do out in the docks. Usually when they stole out in the night, they just played in the courtyards where snow had accumulated enough to have fun in. Snowball fights, making snowmen, sometimes taking out a sled and sliding up and down the wide space.

Once, Jack made a snow form of one of Hiccup's drawings. A crude little dragon with a rounded snout instead of the terrifying ones in their storybooks.

"…_he doesn't have any teeth," _Hiccup chuckled then when Jack packed down the last bit of snow for the dragon's stubby paws.

"…_that makes him toothless, then."_

But they did not make snow-dragons that night.

He watched notefully as Jack took the bag from him and pulled out a pair of skates, putting them on, shivering as he took off his boots.

"We're…going _down there?" _Hiccup said as he peered over the edge of the dock.

"It's not too far, really," Jack told him and helped him with his own skates, "I'll help you down."

As soon as he said it, he jumped down. Hiccup gasped, clapping his mitted hands over his mouth.

"Look down!" Jack called from below.

It wasn't much of a height from the top to the frozen water below, but to a child. It was a _long _way down.

"I can't go down there!" Hiccup stammered.

"Just jump!" Jack said in a reassuring manner, holding up his hands for him, "I'll catch you!"

"…promise?"

"Promise."

Hiccup held his breath and leapt down, fear gripping him as he broke through the cold air. But Jack caught him, and soon he opened his eye, staring transfixed at the solid ground of ice underneath his skates.

They played as children would, Jack helping his little brother learn how to stand on his own on the skates and spun him about laughing. And although Hiccup did not fully master it, the small boy no older than a toddler held his own.

"…wibbly…wobbly…" he muttered to himself as he flailed his arms slowly like a bird.

"Just pretend you're on a slippery floor," Jack told him, chuckling, the shepherd's crook lying discarded nearby, "Here, take my hand."

"No, I don't want to be swung again, I'll slip," Hiccup scrunched his nose.

"I won't, I'll help,"

"You promise?"

"That's the second time, of course, I promise, silly!"

Hiccup took Jack's hand, and without warning, the elder brother swung him out across the ice.

"_Woah! Woah! Jaaaack!"_ Hiccup screeched as he struggled to keep his balance as he slid along the frozen expanse, scarf gambolling as he fell victim to spinning circles of his own weight.

"_I'm gonna get you Jack!" _he yelled.

Jack chuckled, skating leisurely after him as Hiccup slid off, still on his own two feet.

"You're doing amazing!" Jack smiled, "See!? You're skating!"

"I am?!"

Hiccup's jaw hung open as he slowed down, staring at his own two feet, holding him up despite the teetering of his skates.

"I did it!" he squealed in joy when he came to a stop.

"You did it!" Jack echoed as he came near, "I told you-"

_Crack._

Jack stopped in his tracks.

"…_the ice," _Hiccup whispered, trembling as he lifted his gaze to him.

The elder prince looked from him to the ice below.

"Calm down…d-don't move…" he said, holding up his hands, trying to keep Hiccup from panicking.

The ice was supposed to be thick. It always was that time of year. But now it…

"We've wandered too far," Hiccup suddenly said, making Jack glance over his shoulder.

Yes, the dock was further off. The ice must have gotten thinner farther from the shore. Jack felt a pang in chest, he shouldn't have flung Hiccup out into the ice.

_Crack!_

"Help!" Hiccup called out to him.

"Stay still," Jack said and slipped off his skates, crouching down low and edged closer to his brother, the ice stinging his bare skin lightly, "It's okay, don't look down, just look at me…"

Hiccup couldn't help but stare down, starting to shake as he imagined the black water below. The white cracks in the ice spread right under him. They knew how the stories went…how fragile the ice was. The waters don't stay frozen around the palace as they do in the mountains.

"Jack?" he whimpered, "…I'm scared."

It was then that Jack saw how terrified Hiccup was. He was such a little boy still…

"I know, I know," he reassured, slowly straightening up and taking one careful step forwards.

A spider web crack bloomed under his foot.

"Um…" Jack began, losing words and his breath, heart hammering, "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in."

He kept his smile on, masking his own fear.

"We're gonna have a little fun, instead!" he declared.

"No, we're not!" Hiccup snapped up at him, not moving from his spot.

"Would I trick you, Hic?" Jack scoffed.

"Yes!" Hiccup replied, "You always play tricks! You just tossed me out here! You break your promises!"

Jack chuckled nervously, "Well not-not-not this time…" he said, stuttering, "I promise, I promise you're gonna be…you're gonna be fine."

He took in a deep breath, trying to keep Hiccup distracted as he reached out for the crook.

"_You have to believe in me."_

* * *

"How do I look?" Jack said as he stood at the balcony overlooking the Entrance Hall.

He had unconsciously been glancing at his reflection in the mirrors whilst in the chambers. Not for the looks but for the mere disbelief of that moment. This was happening…he wish it wasn't. Soon there would be a crown over his snow-white locks of hair.

…the same shade that marred Hiccup's.

Maudy the elderly maid smiled, "Like a king, Your Grace."

Jack let out a small breath as the sounds of the gates heaving open reached the halls of the palace.

He braced himself. He can handle this. It's only for today.

"…_you have to believe in yourself." _


	3. The Princess From Across the Sea

_(Author's notes: This fic is halfway between Frozen and the original stories of the Big Four. I am aware that Rapunzel IS present at the coronation. Remember, this is an AU._

_**SINCE WE'RE DOING AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OVERHAUL HERE, I HAVE DECIDED THAT ARENDELLE IS TOO FEMININE. INSTEAD, I HAVE A MASHUP NAME OF BERK AND BURGESS. BURKESS. I'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT.**_

_**Small note**__: clothes here are the same colors as that of the original characters transposed to more suitable outfits. E.g. Hiccup: green and black, Jack: black and pale blue with the royal purple cape, etc._

_Short update, all I can manage for now. Enjoy!)_

* * *

Sunlight poured into the ballroom as all the windows were drawn open, the blue sky gleaming outside, unblotted by clouds.

Hiccup stared up in awe, beaming.

"I didn't know they did that anymore…" he huffed, walking along with a spring in his step.

This day was going to be fantastic.

Walking without even looking to his direction, he seemed like a kid in a candy shop, gawking at every movement under the vaulted ceilings. Manservants drew the curtains apart with grand golden ropes, maids in rows bringing in towers of golden plates.

The palace felt more alive than it ever have been.

Unable to keep a chuckle to himself, Hiccup ran across the halls and along the corridors, nearly knocking over a servant or two on the way.

"Whoops-sorry!" he called back to them.

Hiccup raced down the spiral stairwell, coattails billowing lightly behind him. He kept a gloved hand to his black sash, careful not to have it fall away by clumsy mistake, the other on the sheath of his sword, trying to keep it from swinging to and fro.

He couldn't explain the delight bubbling in his chest.

It's been a long time since he'd seen new faces.

Since their home heard music.

Perhaps he'll find a friend…_perhaps he'll find a girl_.

Yes! This could be his chance to be that charming prince. One who'd sweep a girl off her feet. Silly a notion as it was, he couldn't help but wonder. He'd be an impeccable figure.

But then again, that _handsome, charming and TALL _prince people referred to had always been Jack.

Oh, yes.

"He's prince charming, alright," Hiccup snickered, _"…if he wasn't so stuck up."_

But who knows? These are real, living people, after all. Very much exciting a thought. He could prove himself tonight, a proper noble.

He needs to make his mark.

"If I manage that," he huffed to himself, throwing a window open, "...my life would_ infinitely_ get better…"

Hiccup could see sails over the rooftops as the ships docked outside, the bright flags rippling in the wind.

He swung his leg over the stone window-sill and stepped to the wooden lift outside, hoisting himself up to see over the roof-tiles. The sunlight touched his freckled face as he got a decent view of the shipyard beyond, sail-ships moving across the glimmering surface of the sea and into the water-wall bordering the bay.

"…I might even get a date," he grinned.

He knew it was absolutely crazy. But for the first time in forever, at least he'd have a chance.

When he got back indoors, his excitement was barely trimmed, grabbing a handful of chocolate bonbons when he passed the dining table, stuffing them in his face.

"_It's only for today, after all!"_

He quickly made his way towards the entrance Courtyard, quickening his pace when he heard the heaving noise of the gates opening in the distance. He got there as soon as the manservants drew the enormous double doors back.

And light poured into the darkened court.

The sounds, the laughter. He didn't feel like he'd ever heard such a joyful din.

With lungful of air, Hiccup stepped into the light.

Hundreds of visiting nobles and ambassadors were waiting outside, pouring in as soon as the gates were drawn wide open. They looked as excited as he was, though it was to see that palace that ahd been locked up for years whilst he revelled in getting out of it.

Hiccup walked along the crowd on the bridge, all smiles.

Those who recognized him beamed at the sight, one girl tugging to her friend and pointing to him in awe, though he did not see this. Hiccup gave a cordial nod to an elderly baroness, who smiled to him in recognition.

"…_your highness!"_

"…_my prince, so glad to see you!"_

Quite a lot recognized him, surprisingly, even the commoners.

He ducked under a large cake being carried over two men's shoulders, taking all the colors of the festivity in as if they would disappear at any moment.

Hiccup leapt up and held on to a lamppost as he stood at the stone side of the bridge, overlooking the sea of people. He couldn't believe his eyes or the overwhelming feeling in his gut.

This was the chance to see a whole new world.

He walked along stone edge of the bridge, looking over the heads of the nobles and commoners, teetering on the edge with the deep blue waters rippling down below. The air was so _open. _Hiccup suddenly felt free, seeing the open sea and the great ships in the sun. The people, oh, the people. So many faces, some familiar from long forgotten memories when the palace used to be welcoming and others simply new.

Jumping off the stone ledge, he kept on his way with wide eyes and mouth hanging open like a child out for a walk. Hiccup moved against the current of people headed into the castle and out into the open square.

"Oh, this is gonna be good…"

With a chuckle on his lips he zipped through the pavilion lined with growing flowers, just enjoying the moment of being _outside. _

Being indoors for so, long made everything seem so unreal.

His eyes glued to the ships in the distance, he ran down the stone steps to the docks. Oh, the galleons and the sail-ships with their flags and banners all a–flutter.

"_A merchant's ship!"_ he gasped, seeing the smaller vessel at the farther end of the dock.

"I wonder if they have books-"

He was suddenly shoved aside out of nowhere, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. He tried to catch his balance, only managing to get his foot in a bucket and fall backwards, arms flailing.

"_Whoooa!" _he hollered in panic as he fell all akimbo into a boat.

Him falling into it made the dinghy slide off the dock.

"_Thor's beard!" _he yelled in horror as he felt the tugging of gravity, bracing himself for impact into the deep water.

_Bam._ He was tossed up and down the boat as it snapped back against solid ground.

_Flop. _

"Ugh…" Hiccup grimaced as he tossed away the seaweed that plopped against his face.

So much for being a formal figure for coronation day.

"Hey!" he suddenly snapped up, kicking the bucket off his boot.

"_I'm so sorry!"_ said an earnestly apologetic voice.

Of a girl.

She sat atop a dignified-looking stallion (which, by the way, had a really smug look on its face), a girl about his age. With golden hair in an intricate braid intertwined with purple flowers, swept over her shoulder as her black and white gown trailed over her horse's sides.

"I'm so sorry, a-are you hurt?" she asked, brows furrowing.

Hiccup blinked. He had never seen this girl before.

"Yeah…uh, no, _no," _Hiccup stammered, scrambling to get up, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You were pretty much tossed over," she said with a small chuckle, jumping off her saddle, "Stay still, Max," she told the white stallion.

It was only then that Hiccup realized that her horse was keeping the boat off the water, with on hoof holding the end down.

"Uh…no broken bones," Hiccup chuckled, getting to his feet just as she held out her hand, "Wind knocked out of me, but other than that, I'm, uh, great!"

She smiled and slowly withdrew her hands as if simply assessing his face. She had such green eyes. Like him.

"Oh!" Hiccup suddenly said, taking a gracious bow, "I'm Prince Hiccup, of Burkess."

"Prince!" she gasped, taking a curtsy, "My lord,"

"My lady," he acknowledged with a small awkward grin. Not that he never got used to being royalty, he was born in it, after all, but to have someone of her nature-a lady, a noble-to act about him as anyone would, was flattering.

Max, or so the girl called her, perked up and bowed.

It rocked the boat and this time, Hiccup was quick to move, jumping out and pulling her along with him.

"Maximus!" the girl told the stallion sharply, though her face was kind, like she were talking to a child, "No need to panic, sweetheart."

To Hiccup's surprise, the stallion gave her a nod as if he were a soldier following orders. He did seem that way, Hiccup gave him that. Even for a noble's horse this one was…lordly.

Perhaps more lordly than he was.

She straightened up with a beam, "Princess Rapunzel, from Southern Isle of the Sun."

"Oh, hi," he said with a smile that faltered halfway, "That should have probably been said first-hand…this is awkward_-not that you're awkward-you're gorgeous-_wait, sorry_…"_

Good Lord, growing up in solitary state didn't do his stammering well.

Nor his awkwardness.

Why would he say that?

Rapunzel smiled, however, wringing her hands together, a concerned look suddenly crossing her face.

"I'm sorry I hit you with my horse, sir," she said in apology, "And…nearly knocking you into the water."

"No, no, I'm okay, really," Hiccup said, regaining his composure, "I fall a lot more than you can imagine."

"Really?" she said with a small grimace.

"Yeah, well, you know. _Pain. _Love it," he chuckled, sarcasm fluttering, "Besides, I'm not _that _prince,"

He walked around Maximus' side, trying to get as far away from the dock edge as possible without being obvious, "If you met my brother, I suppose he'd be mad."

"He would?" Rapunzel wondered, tilting her head to one side in curiosity, _"Prince Jackson?"_

"Perhaps not," Hiccup iterated, "It's just he's aloof. And unpredictable at times…"

Yeah, perhaps Jack was only like that around him.

"But!" he added, "All for the best, it's just me."

"_Just _you?" she said with a raised brow and a small grin, "I think you're grand."

Hiccup blinked. What did she…?

"-your grace." she added quickly.

Barely knowing it, Hiccup was smiling. And they remained so for a moment or two until the church bells began to ring in the distance.

"_The coronation…" _Rapunzel mumbled, taking up Maximus' reins.

"I-I better go," Hiccup stammered, running up the stone steps before stopping, "I'm so sorry, I forgot my manners!" he said with a sheepish grin, retracing his steps.

He took in a small breath, stopping a foot away from her and managed to blurt it out.

Goodness gracious, if he wanted to be a gentleman, he _had to be a gentleman._

"May I escort you to the cathedral?" he asked, one hand folded behind him, the other held out to her.

"Oh," Rapunzel blinked, a beam crossing her face. She took to her skirts in a hurry and curtsied before taking his hand.

"It would be an honour, your grace."


	4. The Crownless Again Shall Be King

_(Author's notes: Hello, everyone, I recently found out that this AU is listed as a Frozen Alternate Universe example in the RotBTD wiki. I couldn't be more flattered seeing as I seem to be the only one to turn the royal sisters into brothers and all that._

_Short chapter, because the next scene is big_

_I still hear people singing 'Let it go' in random places. Disney does very good advertising…_

_Leave long reviews!)_

* * *

He gulped down the contents of the golden goblet without a pause. The wine warmed his insides, a warmth that went as quickly as it came. Maybe that should be for the best. Jack opened and closed his gloved fists in discomfort as he stood a few feet away from the main doors of the cathedral.

This was it.

And he could not, for the life of him, keep his head in order.

How could he? Everyone's eyes would be on him, something he avoided for years. Jack needed to keep his calm visage, show that he was alright.

"_It doesn't matter if you don't know what to do, so long as the people you're trying to help don't know you don't," _his royal father used to say.

"Another," he said firmly, handing the empty cup to the manservant waiting on him. The stout man bowed away.

Jack fumbled with the fabric of his glove. He was a prince, and he held himself right since he was a child. All of those, just to prepare for this day. After he gets the throne, perhaps he can return to his reclusive lifestyle. Out of sight. And out of mind.

But Jack could still feel his fingers lightly shaking. Unnoticeable, but in his situation, unacceptable.

And downing wine at least kept his mind off of it.

Hurried footfalls sounded behind him and the crown prince needn't turn to know who it was. The footsteps slowed to a walk, and soon Hiccup halted and stood to his right.

Jack glanced at his younger brother, dressed in his fine array of green and black. They've always been his colors, somehow as Jack's was blue. Though that fateful day, Jack's shoulders were burdened by the royal cape of purple trailing down to the floor behind him.

Hiccup fixed his sash across his chest, making sure it was on the ride side. Both of them wore their swords for the ceremony, and Jack gave the slightest grin, seeing the relief in Hiccup's face that it was not to be another bout of fencing.

Jack said nothing, mind still a bit preoccupied and sensed that Hiccup would like the first word.

There was still that wall between them. Unseen and unbroken since _that _day a long time ago.

Jack kept his eyes straight, staring at the ornate carvings of the cathedral door, though he could clearly see the grin on Hiccup's face. Perhaps something very god had happened. On cue, the younger prince turned to him, the grin becoming a sort of smirk as he looked Jack up and down.

"Nervous, brother?" he taunted.

Jack grinned, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

Hiccup shrugged, folding his arms behind his back. He raised a brow, taking note of the royal cape draping Jack, as if it was the first time he took notice of it.

"Ooh, nice color,"

Jack gave a chuckle at that, fully turning to him, "You don't wanna do this again, do you, _frog?"_

Hiccup cast a downwards glance at his green array before looking back to him, "I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity," Jack jibed.

"Am I?" Hiccup snickered, the mirth of jokes softening on his face as he said in a more serious tone, "I have waited for this day as long as you have."

Jack looked to him. All pretense was lost in his brother's lightly freckled face.

He could not remember the last time Hiccup had talked to him. Perhaps that was because he avoided him as much as possible, as well. But, by stroke of yet an unknown source of joy (the opened gates, perhaps, as Jack theorized), Hiccup was able to spout words of sincerity.

Without the slightest tinge of stutter or stammer that he always held.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have," Hiccup continued, "You're my brother, and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Jack searched his brother's face and sees not trace of irony. Either the younger prince was speaking from his heart or he was a very, very good liar. Perhaps both. He placed an appreciative hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

For a moment, Hiccup smiled back.

"Now give us a kiss," Jack grinned.

With a laugh, Hiccup jabbed Jack's chest lightly, "Stop that."

It had been years since he heard Jack crack a joke, at all.

Jack turned away and made final adjustments to his pristine formal-wear, the nerves ticking in once more on his unreadable face. They both faced the wooden surface of the doors until Jack spoke up.

"Seriously…how do I look?" he said under his breath.

Hiccup turned to him, hands clasped in front of him.

"Kingly."

Jack nodded lightly, though unconvinced about it.

Music floated in the air as the choir began inside the cathedral, the angelic sound muffled from where they stood.

"It's time," Hiccup told him.

"Go," said Jack. His brother turned to him, puzzled.

"I'll be along, go on," her repeated reassuringly.

Hiccup gave a final nod and went inside the cathedral alone.

* * *

"…_so long entrusted with the matters of the crown…"_

Hiccup stood to one side of the altar as the bishop said the words of the crowning. The cathedral was full of dignitaries, all in the grandest array in contrast to the lovely simplicity of the building. The mellifluous music of the choir floated down from their place in front of the ornate glass window over the great doors.

"…_today, Jackson Overland, first of the name, you are entrusted the greatest honour this realm has to offer…"_

Hiccup watched the crowd, eyes searching.

There Rapunzel sat along other nobles in the pews. She smiled at him.

Hiccup brightened and gave a discreet wave before turning back to the matter at hand.

"…_the sacred throne of Burkess."_

Jack's face was stoic. He was that silent prince once more, not an ounce of mirth in his manner.

"_Much has been sacrificed to achieve peace," _the bishop said, his wise voice echoing lightly along the vaulted ceiling, _"So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace."_

Hiccup let out a small breath. They were simply ceremonial words, but their gravity was so heavy that he was glad not to have been born first.

"_Responsibility, duty, honour. These are not merely virtues to which we must are essential to every soldier, and to every King…"_

Jack tensed up lightly, unnoticed by those around him. He felt the cold under his skin stirring.

'Please…not now…" he begged of himself, willing to keep his composure.

"_Jackson, son of Nicholas, do you swear to guard the realm?"_

"I swear." he said firmly.

"_Do you swear to preserve the peace?"_

"I swear."

"_Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"_

"I swear."

Hiccup stood in all sureness that his brother would rule with the wisdom and kindness their father did.

The bishop spoke in Old Norse as he lowered the royal crown upon Jack's head. The prince lowered himself to his knees, feeling the metal touch his locks, the weight of it falling upon his scalp. With a small breath, he stood up as the royal sceptre ad orb were presented to him.

Just as he reached out for them, the bishop slightly retracted.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, "…the gloves."

Jack hesitated but slipped the fabrics off, setting them aside upon the pillow of the royal instruments which he then took in hand, turning to face the crowds, holding his breath and his head high.

He could feel the frost crawl over the metal surface, the minute icicles forming a soft surface where his skin touched.

"King Jackson of Burkess."

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Hiccup joined in the applause, everyone rising to their feet.

Jack gulped, looking at the expectant faces. He quickly whirled around and set the orb and sceptre back before anyone noticed the ice, slipping his gloves back on.

They cheered stronger still when he turned back. They barely noticed anything.

He made it.

And he was King.


	5. The Royal Banquet

_(Author's notes: Oh, dear procrastination. My dear readers, I am stuck in the middle of finals, pardon the late updates in all my stories. Short chapter ahead._

_Thank you for all the reviews, please send in more! Write me your most lengthy, most ranty reviews, I don't care what you have to say just say it! And enjoy! )_

* * *

The music was livelier than they all remembered. The grand ballroom was all aglow with bright lights and merry a laughter mingling in the air with the call of horns and strings. The gentlemen spun about their ladies to the tune, the onlookers clapping their hands to the movements.

The flutter of ball-gowns and clopping of shoes sent a wonderful haze over everyone's minds. It was indeed a magical night. The palace was finally a living entity once more, far from the darkened chateau that it had fallen into since the late royal couple's passing.

The song ended, replaced by a regal fanfare of the trumpets as the new king strode in.

The ladies brought their arms aspread and curtsied with all their grace as the noblemen bowed in earnest.

"_King Jackson of Burkess!_" announced steward as Jack walked to his throne on the raised tier in front of the ballroom.

There a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he turned to the crowd, hands folded behind his back in an imposing manner, velvet cloak trailing by him.

"_Prince Hiccup of Burkess!"_

"Here we go…" Hiccup said with a small groan as he went forwards.

Sometimes he hated his name. Silly-sounding, it seemed as if it was meant for a jester rather than a prince. At least Jack had a name people can respect. Well, at least, 'Hiccup' is not the worst. For some reason their parents took to the old superstition that a hideous name would frighten off trolls and gnomes.

Why, did something happen to Jack because of his normal-sounding name?

Hiccup chuckled at the thought, stepping up in front of the crowd, stopping by the side of the tier, a glad smile on his face.

But the steward ushered him towards the throne. Hiccup did so hesitantly as not to make a fool of himself.

"…I-I don't think I should…" he whispered, but the steward set him right beside his king brother.

The grand fanfare continued, Hiccup edging away from Jack a bit as everyone stood up straight and applauded.

There were so many people…

Hiccup grinned, unknowingly fumbling with his sash. They should sponsor banquets and balls more often…

"Thanks for the pep talk." Jack said casually, turning to him. Everyone returned to their talks, the happy hubbub falling over the hall once more.

"Oh…oh, me?" Hiccup turned to him with a raised brow, "That, that was nothing, really. Least I could do…_Your Grace."_

"Please, no need for that, Hic," Jack said, keeping his regal aura despite his smirk.

"Um, sure," Hiccup shrugged, turning away. It had been easier to talk to Jack before the coronation, somehow, despite the years of silence between them brothers.

Whether it was their father's crown atop Jack's head or the fact that Jack had returned to his aloof demeanour that made Hiccup want to stand aside, he could not tell. It was a surprise that Jack was even talking to him.

"You're looking dashing tonight," Jack noted with an amused grin. Whether it was a compliment or jest, Hiccup couldn't say.

He looked to Jack with a retorting smirk, "Thank you_. I know_." With a shrug, he added, "Not bad, yourself."

Jack chuckled, "Thank you."

They fell silent for a moment as they turned to stare at the crowd once more, almost marvelling that the ballroom actually ahd people in it.

"So…this is a party, huh?" Jack said.

"We should host more of these."

Jack looked to him with a raised brow of interest.

"I mean, you know…it's fun."

"Well, I don't see you dancing."

"Well, because…" Hiccup chuckled nervously, "I'm actually looking for someone, at the moment…"

"Still haven't plucked up much courage, Hiccup?"

"You're king, I don't see you dancing, either."

"Cloak's too long."

"Ah," Hiccup snickered, _"And we wouldn't want His Highness tripping over, do we?"_

"Your Majesty," interrupted Kai the steward, "Grand Adviser, Lord Ombric Shalazar of Santoff Clausen."

Jack and Hiccup turned to the old man stepping forward. His robes of simple greyish blue fell in folds like that of a bishop, commanding honour in their simplicity, he had a long white beard and bushy brows, reminding one of a wizard if anything, not to mention the silvery hat upon his head.

Ombric held on to a staff, bowing lightly, almost stiffly as if it hurt him, though there was a smile on his wise face as he looked to them both.

"Old mentor," Jack smiled, stepping off the raised tier to embrace the old man.

Hiccup stared at Ombric in disbelief, the man had been an echo in his memory, back when people came in and out of the palace on a daily basis. He was their parents' advisor, and their grandparents before them. Always the wise bearded advisor, one could almost say he was a wizard.

"It's been years!" Hiccup smiled in disbelief, embracing Ombric when Jack let go.

"Yes, well, old age does hinder the travel, Your Graces," he chuckled, glad in seeing the two boys all grow up, one of them now king.

"Thank you for coming here today," Jack smiled gratefully.

"My king, " Ombric sigh with a small sigh, looking to Jack's crown, or perhaps his snowy hair, Hiccup could not tell, "How do you feel?"

Jack's gaze was tender, and Hiccup knew they were aware of something he was not.

"…never better." Jack replied.

"Why, were you sick?" Hiccup cut in with a sheepish grin, but neither replied. Worry crept up at him, "…Jack?"

"We'll have a talk later, Lord Ombric," smiled Jack just as the stweward heralded a noble forth.

The old advisor gave a knowing nod and moved off, gone as quick as he arrived. Hiccup stared at Jack oddly as he regained his kingly composure.

"What was he talking about, brother?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Jack did not look to him.

"Your Majesty," said the steward as a tall man dressed in regal black and gold stepped forward, with the bearing of a knight or a lord, "…Duke Kozmotis Pitchiner, emissary of the Tsar Lunar of the Lunanoff line."

"_Tsar Lunar…"_ Hiccup mumbled, recalling the name.

"Your Grace," said Pitchiner, bowing with an air of grace.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement, though Hiccup remained where he was looking to the Duke in an odd manner, noting the man's sickly pale skin, almost grayish, short raven hair slicked back and eyes an unsettling shade of amber.

Hiccup would have thought he had the plague if not for his easy movement.

"The Tsar Lunanoff sends his regards to your coronation," Pitch smiled, though there was a sense of calculation upon his visage.

"Tell him my thanks," Jack replied, unwavering in the Duke's piercing gaze.

Hiccup stood by, listening. The Tsar Lunar had never visited Burkess, though the council says the kingdom has close ties with the Lunanoff empire. And for glad tidings…they all knew that their little kingdom of the Germanic coast stood no chance to the vast Russian empire that lay to the North.

"For years, our kingdoms have been in peaceful alliance," continued the Duke, "I wish you all the best in keeping that peace."

"It is part of my oath as king, yes." Jack replied.

"Though the Tsar had been wondering of Burkess' three-year seclusion from the outside world."

"It can hardly be called seclusion, my lord," Jack said, a small smirk in the corner of his lips, "Our trades have never fared better despite the closed gates."

"And yet the closed gates hindered diplomatic missions," the Duke pointed out.

"I see no further advances in diplomacy, the states are in alliance, and no war is imminent."

The Duke's expression was unreadable. Jack clenched his jaw, feeling the scrutiny, unsure of what to say as not to tick off the emissary of one of the world's most powerful men.

"The closed gates are a matter of tradition," Hiccup cut in, the Duke 's amber gaze locked upon him. Jack, too, turned to his brother, wondering at what the prince had to say.

"The King Nicholas the Stoic and Queen Consort Valhallarama died at sea, their remains far beyond the possibility of retrieval," Hiccup said with a straight face, unable to say 'mother' or 'father' in order to do so; the rare glint of regal confidence in his eyes, "And that, my lord, did not bode well according to our customs."

Pitch looked to him with something that looked like contempt in his eyes at Hiccup's defence of the closed gates. It's as if Pitch was trying to get to the bottom of it, instead of the Tsar simply _inquiring._

"Like generations before us, we closed the doors to our home and went into mourning until the throne can be filled once more," he continued, "A kingdom can never be in a state of joy with an unused crown…and a vacant throne."

Jack smirked, looking back to Pitch, "Couldn't have said it better, myself, brother," he said, "That is a sufficient answer to the Tsar Lunar's inquiry, yes?"

Pitch gave a stiff smile, and a small bow, "Yes, Your Majesty…congratulations once more upon your coronation."

Hiccup grinned as the duke moved away, muttering something to one of his manservants.

"Snoopy old codger…" Hiccup huffed.

"I suppose he was just curious," Jack shrugged.

"…the gates _will _be open again everyday, won't it, Jack?" Hiccup asked, rather worried.

Jack was quiet. He had not thought it through just yet. He supposed he had all night to think about it, all the days after the coronation. But there the question hung, tossed to him by his own brother.

It was bad enough he had to struggle from the frost that afternoon in the cathedral, what more in an open throne-room each day? His gloves could only hold him thus far, there are many traditions that commanded for bare hands to be used be it from holding the royal orb and sceptre in formal occasions to simply signing a treaty with another state.

No, it would impossible to conceal with that situation.

"Jack?"

Things had to return to their normal hums.

"I don't suppose they will," Jack replied coldly, "And it's _Your Majesty."_

Hiccup stared at him for a moment like he had been slapped right in that moment. There he was, that Jack he'd known since childhood. The cold, calculating bastard. Right when he thought they were on better terms…

"_Excuse me, _then, _Your Majesty." _Hiccup spat the words like poison, moving off from the tier and disappearing into the sea of dancing people.

Jack watched him go, not moving from his spot.

It was for the best.

* * *

"…'_Your Majesty', my arse." _Hiccup huffed, dodging the people frolicking about.

Out of nowhere, a buxom woman came waltzing through, pushing Hiccup off balance. He yelped as he tried to catch his feet only to fall forwards.

"_Careful!" _

A firm hand pulled him back up, feet finding their place.

"Th-Thanks," he stammered with a laugh as he turned to the person.

He froze, staring at her.

"Glad I caught you," Rapunzel smiled, letting his arm go.

She had changed into a pastel pink dress, various hues intertwining like cherry blossoms in bloom, her long braid draped over her shoulder delicately, looking like a Celtic tapestry in their intricate weaves. Her green eyes mirrored his and yet she held a spark of easy confidence upon her face. A true born princess, a beautiful guest.

She looked at him with a puzzled smile, "Are you okay? You look like the wind's been knocked out of you."

"I, er…" he began. Hiccup shook off his stuttering glitch and stood up straight, like a prince would, one hand folded behind his back.

"_May I have this dance?"_

She looked to him in disbelief, then an unmistakeably glad smile crossed her face.


End file.
